


There's Someone in My Bed

by a_wild_moony



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Set during season 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wild_moony/pseuds/a_wild_moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one thing to find someone in your room when they're not supposed to be there. It's another to find them in your room, sleeping on your bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Someone in My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this (http://wooerofevil.tumblr.com/post/86467567364/tuckington-headcanon-when-wash-gets-out-of-the-hospital) post.  
> Edit: The original draft of this fic can be found on my tumblr blog, (projectredvsblue) but after looking at this fic, I decided I should edit it a bit. This is me fixing and changing some things. I hope I haven't annoyed anyone, and if you like the original much better, I will leave it on my blog.  
> One other thing that I am changing is that I will make this a multichapter fic. The ending of this was kinda open, so I need another chapter to actually finish it.

It wasn't hard to see that Tucker's room was not empty. A curled up form slept on his bed, and Tucker squinted into the darkness, trying to see who it was. His hand reached for the light switch, and he flicked it on with one hand on his sword.

Tucker relinquished his hold on his sword as he saw Wash's familiar black and gray armor. His helmet sat at the floor by the edge of the bed, almost like it had been tossed carelessly to the side. Almost as if someone had pushed him against the wall, Wash slept on his back with one arm bent over his stomach and the other at his side. There was a new scar that seemed to start behind Wash's hair and in his hairline, ending beneath his jaw; Tucker could not tell from where he stood.

Wondering how and when Wash was released from the hospital, Tucker quietly closed his door. As he stood outside, he realized that he now had nowhere to sleep. He thought about his choices. There were the reds. Though, he supposed Sarge wouldn't be all that welcome to the prospect of having a blue in the same room as him. Neither would Grif, who wouldn't be just as paranoid as Sarge, though he would look at Tucker quite suspiciously, wondering if he was there to eat his stolen food.

“Wash is in my room.” Tucker explained. “I didn’t want to wake the dude up, so I was-”

“Goddamnit Grif! Give me my shotgun!” Sarge yelled.

“Sarge, you can’t shoot this here!” Grif yelled back.

“And who said that? Some dirty blue?” Sarge asked.

“Sarge, I’m sure it’s within good reason!” Tucker heard Donut say. 

Tucker regretted going to the reds as his first choice. “Actually, it’s alright. I’ll go sleep with Caboose.” he said, wondering why he just didn't go to Caboose in the first place. He turned away from the chaos of the reds room and walked towards where Caboose was supposedly staying. Tucker knocked on the door, but to his surprise, it wasn't Caboose who answered him. It was Smith, Caboose’s lieutenant.

“Captain Tucker.” Smith saluted politely.

“Smith, what the hell are you doing here?” Tucker asked, frowning. He looked around the lieutenant's broad stature for Caboose. “Where’s Caboose?”

“He’s in here, sir. He was just telling me a story about you guys actually. About the last time you broke into a secure facility to save someone. It is quite the tale.” Smith answered.

Caboose's head poked out from behind Smith. "Oh hello Tucker! We were just finishing story time! I can make it longer though. Do you want a story?"

"Uh, no Caboose, no thanks."  _Maybe this wasn't a very good idea,_ Tucker thought. "Never mind. I'll see you guys later." Tucker turned on his heel. He tried to think of anyone else who would not mind sharing a room with him when he heard an excited voice shout, "Captain Tucker! Sir!”

Tucker sighed and turned to face his lieutenant. “What the hell do you want Palomo?” he asked.

Palomo shifted his feet nervously. "Well I just heard from Captain Grif and Simmons that you were looking for a place to sleep when I dropped off some things for them, and I was wondering if you wanted to-"

“Shut the fuck up Palomo.” Tucker snapped. He pushed past him and walked back to his room. All options had been exhausted, and he wasn’t going to just ask Kimball or even Felix to let him sleep with them ( _Bow chicka bow wow_.) Tucker arrived back at his room to see that Wash was still sleeping just as he had left him.

With a sigh, Tucker released the clasps to his helmet and set it by the head of the bed. He began removing the rest of his armor, placing it on an old desk that had been left behind by the previous owner. Tucker was glad that Wash was so close to the wall; it left enough room for Tucker to lay down next to him. Suddenly, Tucker realized that his palms had begun to sweat, and that his throat was dry. His heart thudded in his ears, a constant reminder of how he felt.

Tucker could feel sleep claiming him, and he closed his eyes. But almost as if he was looking through a dark screen, Tucker saw and felt Wash turn onto his side. Wash let out a sleepy sigh, his hand falling near Tucker's. They were close enough that if Tucker unfolded his hand, he could touch Wash's fingers.

Tucker heard his heart thud louder. He was suddenly awake. Every muscle in his body screamed,  _hold him, kiss him, go_  nearer, but Tucker did not move. He did not have to, for Wash shifted closer, and now his hand was on Tucker's. Even through Wash's gloves, Tucker could feel the heat of his hands. He wondered how warm Wash's entire body was, how it would feel to let his hands roam Wash's entire body, undeterred by armor and clothing. _  
_

Slowly, as not to disturb Wash, Tucker slid his fingers in between Wash's, so that they fit in the empty spaces. It felt right, like they were meant to always be there. It was such a small thing, holding hands like this. Couples did it all the time, didn't they? To show love, affection, support. Except he and Wash, they weren't a couple, they weren't even  _anything._ They were just friends... weren't they? Friends held hands, sometimes.

And if Wash woke up? What would he think? What would he say as he saw their linked fingers, the closeness of them? Even though they had no romantic relationship, Tucker felt any reaction from Wash would be one of denial. Distaste. Did Wash even like guys?

And yet, Tucker still did not take his hand away from Wash. He found himself wanting Wash to wake up at the sight of them this close to each other, hands held and lips close enough to kiss. There was a sense in that he would not be ignored. Tucker slowly began to fall asleep, and he found that he did not care. He wanted this.

He just hoped Wash did too.


End file.
